the fox and the hound future
by Darkblood120
Summary: this a continuation of the fox and the hound. Tod finds out the truth. can he handle it?
1. Chapter 1 the truth

This is a continuation of the Disney classic: The Fox and The Hound. The story starts in the middle of the forest where Widow Tweed left Tod. Tod was lying asleep at their new burrow, since Amos Slade burned the old one. The new one they lived in was much larger than their last was.

Anyway, Tod opened his eyes. The morning light hurt his eyes as he squinted. When his eyes adjusted to the light he saw Vixey watching over him. "Good morning" Vixey said. "Good morning" Tod said back as he tried to get up. "Don't strain yourself, you're still really weak from that fall" Vixey warned. "Well I still have to go get some water and food for us" Tod said, still trying to get up. "Ha" Vixey snickered "walking is out of you jurisdiction until three days." "What am I supposed to do until then?" "Lye here." Vixey responded. Tod groaned and put his head down and fell asleep.

Three days later… Tod tried standing again and he managed to. Walking was still a little difficult but he managed to do that as well. Tod walked out of the burrow, stretching his hind legs. "Man, it feels great to get up and out again" Tod said. Tod even managed -with Vixey's help- to walk all the way to the pond to get water. When they got there they saw something they didn't expect, another fox. He was obviously not from the forest, but he was also definitely not a pet fox like Tod was.

He seemed sad. Tod figured he'd see what was wrong with him, so Tod went to greet him and Vixey followed. When they approached him he didn't say anything, but he stared at Tod. "Have we met before, you look so familiar" the stranger said. "Um, I don't think so" Tod responded "Why do you seem so depressed." The stranger sighed and made a look as if Tod's question made him even more depressed. "My sadness goes way back, and has lasted my whole life" he started "a hunter showed up, I told my wife to take our cub and meet up with me once we lost him." His expression turned sadder, he looked as if he was going cry. "I waited for hours, she didn't show up, then my best friend walked up to me and told me the hunter killed her." Tears were forming in his eyes "I asked him about our cub, he said he didn't see him when they collected her carcass, and without parents he probably die out somewhere."

"I'm sorry for your loss" Vixey said. The stranger sniffled "Thank you." "Well, it's not so bad" Tod said cheerfully "it happened years ago, that and I never met my dad and my mom's dead and I'm far over it." The fox's eyes shot wide open and he looked at Tod one last time. "Tod, is that you?" he asked. "How do you know my name?" Tod asked. The stranger smiled "because, I'd never forget my son's face." He said. Tod and Vixey's jaws dropped, Tod's more open than Vixey's. "Dad?" Tod said. The three foxes walked back to Tod and Vixey's burrow. "You are my father?" Tod asked the man. "Yes Tod, I am." Tod's dad said, "I'm your father, William." "I know you must have a billion questions, but so do I, who's this lovely lady?" he said referring to Vixey. "I'm Vixey" Vixey said "pleasure to meet you." "Pleasure's all mine," William said. "Boy Tod, do you know how to pick 'em." Vixey blushed a little. "Dad, I can't believe I get to meet you" Tod said, "what was mom like?" "She was an angel, a goddess amongst vixen, you have her smile." William said "Well, enough about me, tell me about your life." Tod stayed silent for a second, and then started to speak. He told his father all he could remember, from being found by Widow Tweed, to meeting Copper, to Copper coming home, to meeting Vixey, and finally when Copper saved his life from Amos Slade. William didn't say anything after a second of silence he finally spoke. "Did you say Amos Slade and Chief, his dog?" William asked. "Yeah, why?" Tod asked. William sighed. "Slade, with the assistance of chief, is the one who killed your mother." Tod stopped his jaw dropped even lower than when he met his dad. He didn't say anything just thought. His mind was in a blank state.

"Dad, could I please talk to you tomorrow there's something I need to talk to about with Vixey." Tod said. "I suppose" William said "goodnight." Tod said nothing. "Good night" Vixey said before he left. "Tod what's wrong?" Vixey asked after William left. "Nothing, get some rest, tomorrow we're going to pay my old friends a visit."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2 an old face comes back

The fox and the hound future chapter 2

It was the next night from where we left of; Tod was getting ready to "visit" his old friends Copper, Slade, and Chief. He was at the burrow with Vixey. "Tod, what do you plan on doing?" Vixey asked, as Tod was getting ready. "I plan on taking revenge, for my mother's death and my father's depression, and me not having a family." Tod said, "I'll be back by tomorrow afternoon." Tod began walking out the exit/entrance. "Tod wait" Vixey said. Tod didn't listen he just kept walking. Tod had a look of determination; he would not rest until he made Slade pay.

When Tod arrived at the hunter's house, he was extremely stealthy and managed to sneak into the yard. Tod sneaked up to Chief who was asleep in his barrel. Tod barred his claws and holds them up to Chief's neck. "Goodnight, you bastard" Tod harshly whispered but slightly louder than he anticipated, Copper started to wake up. Tod withdrew his claws and tried to run away but was too slow. "Tod," Copper said, "what are you doing here?" At first Tod said nothing. Tod thought he could just kill Chief and not think anything about it but he sure didn't feel that way when he looked Copper in the eyes. "Well?" Copper continued. Tod just ran, ran as fast and as far away from his friend as he could. "I'll come visit you tomorrow if I can sneak past the master" Copper howled as Tod ran. Tod's behavior was strange but Copper didn't think anything of it and fell asleep.

That morning… copper woke up and stretched. "Morning Chief" Copper said but then noticed he wasn't there. At first he was confused but then he looked around and found a note saying that Chief was limping again so they took them to the vet and will probably be back later at night. Copper shrugged and ate a little bit of food that was left out for him, when he heard a sound, a sound he had not heard in years. Suddenly a giant black limousine appeared in front of his home. Copper wasn't sure what this was about. Someone walked outside the limo and opened the door. Copper immediately recognized the people walking out the limo. "It's been a while," Copper said. "Yes it has" said Cash, backup singer for the Singing Strays.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3 Tod's intentions

The fox and the hound future chapter 3

"Cash, it's been awhile hasn't it?" Copper said. "Yeah, look at you, you're definitely not that little pup who helped us when Dixie had her moment" Cash and looked at Dixie who flashed him a look "but enough of the past, how are you?" Copper shrugged "I planned to see Tod today." "Oh yes, I've missed that little fox, lets go see him" Dixie said as she started walking toward Widow Tweed's house. "Umm actually, Tod doesn't live there anymore" Copper said. Dixie stopped and faced Copper. "Than where does he live now?" "He lives in the forest up the road" Copper said "come on, he'll be glad to see you guys after so long."

Dixie, Cash, and Copper walked to the forest finding they could not of came at a better time, there was Tod and near the fence getting some water. "Tod" Copper called excitedly as the trio ran. Tod looked up to see his old friends and felt guilty and nervous in the pit of his stomach. "Copper, what are you doing here?" Tod asked. "What am I doing here, why were you at my place and ran when I said your name?" Copper asked. "Uhhh well I… I was going to… I meant to uhhh… I … was… going to invite you over but I got nervous." Copper looked at Tod funny but just shrugged it off. Out of nowhere, Vixey sprang and attacked Copper. "So you think were not going to be prepared for a second attempt of murder?" Vixey hissed. "Vixey!" Tod said, "It's okay there here to visit." Vixey looked at Copper full of hate but got off of him.

"Okay I know I hate him but do I hate them" Vixey said referring to Dixie and Cash. "No, those are some of my old friends from when I was a kit." Tod said, "Where's Granny Rose, Waylon and Floyd?" Cash sighed. "Granny Rose is barely alive, Waylon and Floyd are taking care of her" Cash said. "Oh, that's a shame" Tod said and very quickly followed "well, this was a great visit, hope we can do it again some other time bye." Tod started shoving his old friends away. "Whoa, actually our tour bus broke down a few miles back and we need a place to stay." Cash said. "Too bad." Tod said. "Tod!" Vixey snapped, "That's not very nice of course they can one night."

Copper for some reason looked up. It was sunset already. "Yikes gotta go Chief and Slade will be back soon, see ya Tod, Vixey." And with that Copper was gone. Vixey led Dixie and Cash to their den. When they got there Vixey showed them they were going to sleep and went to bed. Dixie yawned "I think I'm gonna turn in early to, night darlin." "Goodnight" Cash and Tod said. "Man I'm tired to" Cash said I'm probably going to bed soon to." "Alright" Tod said and slipped into his "thinking room". Cash yawned, "Okay now I'm really tired he said and started walking to his bed spot. As he passed Tod's "thinking room" he heard Tod ramble on about something. Cash figured it wouldn't hurt so he sneaked up on Tod. "Finally, when Dixie and Cash leave tomorrow I can try to kill Slade again" Tod said "and avenge my mother." Cash's jaw was dropped at what he just heard.

"You're going to kill Copper's master?" Cash said. Tod jumped of surprise and turned around. "You heard that… oh no, now I can't let you roam around with that information" Tod said, "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to kill you." Cash's eyes went wide and he ran and I mean ran, he ran like the wind. Tod quickly chased after him. Cash just kept running, he had to warn Copper.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4 the trap

The fox and the hound future chapter 4

Cash ran and ran until he came to a ditch to long to jump over. He tried to run around it but Tod had caught up to him. Tod quickly pinned Cash. Cash struggled, trying to break free but Tod was too much for him.

"Go and tell Copper to bring Chief and Slade in the forest and you can go." Tod threatened, "please, I don't wanna have to kill you, it's Slade and Chief I'm after." Cash nodded. Out of nowhere Dixie pinned down Tod. "You let Cash go, or I'll rip you to shreds." Dixie yelled. "I'm not going to hurt him." Tod replied. Dixie got off of Tod. Cash started running towards Copper's place.

Cash got there, all out of breath. He saw Copper sitting right in front of the house. "I wonder how Chiefs doing" Copper said to himself. "Copper, Tod needs your help!" Cash said sounding worried. Copper turned to face him. "What's wrong?" Copper asked. "He and Vixey need Slade, Chief's, and your help." "Why does he need Chief and Slade's?" "He didn't say" Cash told him.

Copper nodded and started barking as loud as he could. "What's wrong, Copper?" Slade said as he came outside with Chief at his side. Copper started running towards the woods where Tod lives. "Come on, Chief try to keep up with him." Slade commanded. Thus, they ran, they all ran right into Tod's trap.


	5. Chapter 5 the war begins

The fox and the hound future chapter 5

Copper ran as he followed Cash with Slade and Chief right behind. Out of nowhere, in a flash of orange and white, Slade fell to the ground. Copper quickly turned to see his old friend Tod biting and scratching at the hunter. "Tod what are you doing?" Copper yelled. "Something that should've been done a long time ago." Tod replied as he knocked Slade out with a head butt. Copper got ready to attack when Chief suddenly attacks the fox.

Chief bit Tod's ear. Tod managed to throw Chief off him. "I guess I can take care of him first," Tod thought. Chief stood in the attack position. Tod did the same but quickly turned and ran. Chief without hesitation chased him.

Tod led Chief to the train tracks where he accidently broke Chief's leg. "Reminds you of the time I out foxed you…again doesn't it?" Tod taunted. Chief growled and charged at the sassy fox. Tod quickly avoided Chief's attack and Chief hit a boulder. Tod quickly pounced, pinning the hunting dog to the tracks. Tod reached for a rock that was just heavy enough for him to lift it.

Tod slammed the rock on Chief's bad leg and left it there to keep him down. "Not man enough for a fair fight, eh?" Chief said trying to lift his leg. "You think it was a fair fight when you used a gun against my mother?" Tod back talked. Chief was about to ask what Tod was talking about but then he heard the train horn.

"I think I'll walk you however, don't want to miss your train." Tod said and ran off. Chief was hurrying, trying with all his might to remove the rock. Tod was far out into the distance, watching the train getting closer and closer to the disabled dog.

Right when all hope seemed Copper quickly pushed Chief out of the way with Tod to far away to stop him. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Tod yelled. Copper looked right at Tod and gave him the look, the look that meant: this means war.


	6. Chapter 6 the accident

The fox and the hound future chapter 6

Tod was charging into the woods, at full speed. His eyes were drying from the wind resistance. Tod had to get to Slade before Copper did. Tod finally arrived to see the hunter still knocked out. Tod smiled and went for the kill. It seemed so easy and how it was, he was so close to the hunter's neck. Tod was knocked aside by non other than Cash. "Cash, if you wish to live, you'd get out of the way!" Tod yelled.

Cash stood his ground and was quickly joined by Dixey. "I can take you both and you know that." Tod said confidently. As if on queue, Copper and the disabled Chief show up. "FINE, I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU! I WILL AVENGE MY LOVED ONE! YOU BASTARDS!" Tod charged and quickly brought down Dixey. Cash swung his paw at Tod which he quickly dodged and head-butted Cash as a counter-attack.

Both the strays' lye unconscious. Tod didn't even bother with Chief. Copper slammed Tod's head against the ground and pinned him down. Tod, You're losing it, man!" Copped tried to yell sense into Tod. Tod eyes went as if he just woken from a trance. "You're right, I've gone mad." Tod said "oh god, what have I done?" "It's okay, it's going to be fine" Copper said as he loosened his grip on Tod. "Your right… everything's going to be just fine."

Tod quickly threw Copper to the ground and counter pinned him. "Copper, believe me you're the 2nd to last person I'd ever want to hurt. Please, don't do something we will both regret." Tod said as he got off of Copper. Copper waited for a second before getting up. Copper saw Tod swing his paw, aiming his claws for Slade's throat.

Tod didn't watch as het felt his claws stab into some skin. He slowly opened his eyes and expected to see a dead hunter on the ground. Instead, he saw his best friend, Copper on the ground with his claws in Copper's ribs. Tod's jaw dropped. He watched as the blood flow out of his best friend. Dixey started to wake. "Oh what happen-" she went silent at the sight she saw. "Tod, I thought… I mean…" "No No it was an accident, you got to believe me, I'd never hurt Copper." Dixey may have seen Tod being nothing but murderous but from her memories, she knew Tod would never purposely hurt Copper.

She woke up Cash and explained the situation. "We'll take him to the tour bus, maybe, Granny Rose can help him" Cash said as he tried to put Copper on his back. "He's my friend and I hurt him, I'm carrying him" Tod said as he easily put Copper on his back. "Lets go." Cash said as they head out towards the tour bus for help.

Will Copper make it? Will Tod give up on his plans? Find out on the next and final Capter.


	7. Chapter 7 The End

At the Singin' Strays tour bus.

Tod and the others charged into the bus, Cash cleared a table as quickly as possible and placed Copper on top of it. "What happened?!" Waylon asked with confusion and concern. "Just get Granny Rose, now!" Cash barked. Waylon obeyed and woke Rose from a nap she was taking. She opened her mouth to complain but stopped when she saw Copper. She ran as fast as her old bones would let her to apply pressure to his wound.

"How did this happen?" Granny Rose asked, trying to stop the blood from exiting Copper's body. Cash considered telling her but then he looked at Tod's expression. So miserable, guilty and obviously in a lot of emotional pain. "We found him like this" Cash lied "we don't know what happened." Granny Rose just left it at that. "Can you save him?" Tod asked from across the room. "Tod, I'm a dog" Granny responded, "Do you honestly believe I can possibly heal wounds like these?" Tod let his head fall, feeling like and idiot. "All we can do is try to stop the bleeding and hope he wakes up."

The room fell silent. About half an hour passed until the half-corpse dog spoke. His words came as a shock to everyone on the bus. "Where. Is. Tod?" They were going to bring Tod to Copper until they realized he was not anywhere on that tour bus. "Good question" Dixey said. "Hurry to his burrow" Cash barked "Waylon, Floyd, Granny Rose you three stay and help Copper." The three did as they were told. "Come on, Dixey."

At the burrow…

Tod was there all right. His teeth were grinding. "Finally no more interruptions" Tod said through his teeth. Tod raised his arm to put an end to the hunter, Amos Slade. "Tod no!" Cash yelled from a few yards away. Tod's rage multiplied. "Okay, you know what? I'm really getting sick of you." Tod yelled. Tod continued his strike until he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. At first he thought it was Copper, trying to stop him. But it wasn't. He looked down and saw the arms were covered with orange fur. Light orange fur. "Please Tod, don't do this" Vixey said still holding him tightly.

"Vixey, let go." Tod said simply and quietly. "No Tod please, it's not worth it." Vixey pleaded, "Killing Amos won't bring her back." "No, you're right. It won't. But it's a start." Tod said coldly. "You really should listen to the pretty lady," a familiar voice said. Tod turned his head slightly and saw his father, William. "You're telling me you wouldn't kill this bastard?" Tod asked him.

William sighed. "Tod, I loved your mother so very much, but I'm telling you murdering her killer wont change a thing." "I've seen inside his shed" Tod said calmly. "What?" William said in confusion. "His shed. A place he hangs animal skins. I never really thought much of but now I realize, that's a lot of other families he's destroyed." Tod said.

"Tod, it's over." William said "Like I said, killing him will change nothing, except it'll turn you into a killer." Tod started to cry. He had been holding back his tears for days now but now he let it all out. "It's not fair, I had to live a family less and miserable life because of this man." Tod said through his tears, "do you know what it's like to never have a family, and then when you find someone that matters to you they change and leave you, not caring if you're alive or dead?!" "Tod," Vixey spoke "I'm glad because of this man." Those words made Tod about to burst. He would have if she didn't finish. "Sure, you had a tough life but if you hadn't gone through what you did, I never would've met you" She said and kissed him on the cheek.

"And. I wouldn't have gotten the chance to fall in love and maybe start a family one day." Vixey finished. Tod at this point had his claws just at the hunter's throat. One quick movement is all it would take. Tod let his arm fall and embraced his lover.

At Dawn…

Amos Slade had finally awoken in his bed. He had a really bad headache but the moment he saw that his hounds had been injured he rushed to a phone and called for help. Tod was watching them from afar. He felt so ashamed of himself as an ambulance pulled into their driveway.

Vixey approached him. "You made the right choice." Vixey said trying to cheer him up. Tod sighed. "I know." Although now he knew the error in what he had done, he still wanted see Amos dead. Tod just stared down at farm. The Singin' Strays had left about two hours ago to continue their tour.

Vixey could see the depression in Tod's face. She thought a bit about the night before; what happened and what had been said. And then an idea to cheer him up popped in her head. "I know what'll cheer you up," she said with a seductive tone "I said I wanna start a family with you one day. How about we get working on that." Tod couldn't help but grin. "Lead the way, my lady."

Epilogue, Ten years later…

Tod and Vixey were dining on a deer Tod had hunted. "Good night" a small fox cub said to them as he went to the back of the burrow. The other five followed his example. "Good night" The parents said to their kin. Tod and Vixey shared a smile as they watched the little ones sleep. They shared one passionate kiss before joining their children in their slumber. That night the whole family fell asleep with a smile.


End file.
